Takes 15 Steps
by Louie B
Summary: Emmett Cullen has fallen in love many, many times throughout the years. And he was loved back on every single one of them. And according to him, it takes fifteen steps to fall in love with someone. Fifteen measured and noisy steps indeed, but still, fifte


**Takes 15 Steps**

We all know that falling in love is great, but also very hard. Unless, of course, you are Emmett Cullen. Because Emmett Cullen has fallen in love many, many times throughout the years. And he was loved back on every single one of them. Yes, I know – that lucky prick! But don't rush yourselves, my dears, because he did, yes, fall in love many times and he was, indeed, loved back on all of them, but I never said it was with or by different women, did I?

Her name is Rosalie Hale and she is Emmett's angel, or so he insists to say. If you ever stopped to look at Emmett Cullen for more than three seconds you would probably realize that he is not what he seems to be, and I'm not talking about his humanity, trust me. I'm talking about his sweetness. Or, for a lot of outsiders, the lack of it. But Emmett Cullen is one of the sweetest men 'alive' – and he'll remain so for many years, if not forever.

And according to him, it takes fifteen steps to fall in love with someone. Fifteen measured and noisy steps indeed, but still, fifteen steps only. Now many people must be wanting to know the secret for falling in love – I would be, too, if I had no knowledge whatsoever on it. And, as your narrator in this short tale, I shall tell you Emmett's fifteen steps to fall in love… But you must all remember that those fifteen steps are different from one to another and I can't promise it will work for you, but I'll be waiting anxiously for your experience, if you share it with me, of course.

**Step One.** Find someone. This is the most obvious step, since you can't fall in love with thin air. This someone, in Emmett Cullen's case is the previously mentioned Rosalie Hale, his angel. For you, it can be anyone, from the vendor of your nearest Starbucks to the cute guy or girl you met yesterday on Barneys underwear department, it doesn't matter.

**Step Two.** Gain this person's attention. Oh please, it's not like you didn't see it coming! You can't fall in love with that vendor if all the words you pronounce when your along him or her is "A cappuccino, please, extra sugar" and you most definitely can't fall in love with that someone on the underwear department if you don't walk straight to her or him and give them your e-mail or phone number! In Emmett's case, he gained her attention by being attacked by a bear, but I don't suggest it – it's not a very healthy practice.

**Step Three.** Make contact. It can be by calling, sending an e-mail or, in Emmett's case, screaming in pain, but what's the point in getting your future love's attention if you're not going to do anything with it, right?

**Step Four.** Go through something together. No matter what you do, try and go through something together, because then at least you have one thing in common. Offer to pay popcorn at the same time, slip on the floor and bring the other one down with you, it doesn't matter, as long as you make sure you have at least one scene to remember together, even if it is the pain of a transformation, which is, of course, Emmett Cullen's case (who else?).

**Step Five.** Bond. Now that you have something in common, it's time to start bonding. Tell the other one about your life and listen while he tells about his or hers. There's nothing worse than falling in love with someone who doesn't listen – keep that in mind if you want your chosen one to love you back, which, I suppose, you do.

**Step Six.** Kiss. You've all been waiting for this step, haven't you? I know you have; you know you have, so let's just admit it and move on, shall we? Because, honestly, no matter how much you love someone, if he or she is a bad kisser, there's no love in the world that will help you go along with it for as long as you are together, specially if you're on Emmett's shoes and that 'long' means_ forever_.

**Step Seven.** Still with me? Than, congratulations, you made it until half the way and we are all very proud of you. But all the talking apart, before we continue, I must ask if you felt the sparks while kissing or if was just a good kiss and nothing else, because this step is all about the chemistry. Did it feel _right_ to be there, kissing that someone? If it did, well then, next step.

**Step Eight.** Meet the family – properly. Oh yeah, trust me, nobody can escape this step after they've gotten all along. Especially if you're Emmett (don't forget we're still talking about Emmett here), because Emmett will have to live with that family for a whole eternity if he wants to be with Rosalie. So, trust me, it's a big step. And don't forget to be nice, parents like that. No sudden revelations during dessert or whatever.

**Step Nine.** So you've got it all going on, right? _Wrong_. Nothing's going on until you make sure your chosen one loves you back, so yes, it is time for those three little words and no, I'm not talking about "marry me, please". Not yet, anyway. Go on and declare your love and wait for the reply. If the reply is 'I love you too', keep reading. If it's anything else, give up and start again. _Really_.

**Step Ten.** He or she loves you, congratulations!! Yeah, well, so you know that for sure by now, and you also know for sure that the chemistry between you is perfectly fine, correct? So I guess it's time to get _physical_. Yes, you heard (or read) me just fine. Time for sex. Please, don't tell me you're one of those supporters of post-marital sex. That doesn't exist since women started choosing who they wanted to marry. Enjoy!

**Step Eleven.** Ah, I knew I'd see you around here. Had a fun time? I bet you did. Trust me, Emmett did too, have a fun time on his first time with Rosalie. And on the second. And the third… And the 4867th… Well, you get my point here, don't you? So, are the physics as good as the chemistry? Good. Now it's the time for the other three words I mentioned. Don't even look at me that way, you saw it coming pal, and so did Emmett. Time to pop the question (or wait for the question to be popped, if you're a girl and prefers it that way).

**Step Twelve.** You're getting married! That's awesome! Well, it can be a little exhausting after the fortieth time, if you're Emmett Cullen and you're wife is Rosalie Hale, of course, but if you're a normal couple than enjoy the presents and the preparations. But if you have Alice Cullen as a sister, forget about worrying over the preparations and enjoy your alone time the best ways you can think of – and I know you can think of a lot of ways, even if you're _not_ Emmett Cullen.

**Step Thirteen.** Say I do. You haven't been planning to leave your fiancée on the altar, have you? Because now it's a little too late. Time to say I do, my dear. And if you're not particularly _human_, ignore the 'until death do you part' crap. Trust me, this is a very important step indeed, because it makes your loved one be assured that you'll be there for him or her in every aspects of his or her life, and there's nothing better than to be assured of that.

**Step Fourteen.** Enjoy every moment together. This is the step that will make your loved one fall in love with you many, many times. Because if you carry on doing everything you can to make him or her happy, than everything is fine and your love will last forever. Don't misunderstand me, though. I'm not saying you have to do everything your mate says you have to (even if you _are_ Emmett). Happiness does not mean 'get him or her spoiled' and never will. Don't forget! It's the key for a healthy relationship.

**Step Fifteen.** (Ignore this if you're human). Do it all over again! Well, not the first steps, but you got my picture. Because the secret to fall in love many times is not to find many lovers but to find one lover to love many times. Because, no matter how many times you fall in love and no matter how many different ways it happens, there will come a time in which you'll meet someone without whom your past is insignificant and your future is obscure and when you do find this someone, do never let go, because if you do, it'll be your most terrible mistake.

Those are Emmett Cullen's fifteen ways of falling in love. As I said before, they can or can not work for you. Every person is different and everyone loves in different ways, but even if you skipped the fifteenth step, do never forget the tip you were given in it, because that very tip is enough to make your life heaven… or hell, if you choose to.

**THE END.**


End file.
